


first aid kit (for your heart)

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the change?” Kon asks, curious. Fingers wrapping themselves around Tim’s elbow in a loose grip. “Why the Red Robin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	first aid kit (for your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of jaytim in this fandom _upsets_ me. why. ~~i don't even _like_ kon/tim.~~

“Why the change?” Kon asks, curious. Fingers wrapping themselves around Tim’s elbow in a loose grip. “Why the Red Robin?”

Tim watches the way Kon’s hand curls like an iron shackle around his arm, thumb resting above the pulse on the underside of his elbow, and _pushes_ to feel it beat. It doesn’t skip, not exactly. A steady rush of blood flowing down the length of his arm, nothing more.

Not even with the state they’re in –

(Kon’s shirt missing, somewhere in the dark unused, rotten-smelled space he claims as _the_ perfect work-out place; jeans pooled down his ankles, the black silk boxer hanging low around his hips.)

It does answer the question of whether Tim is interested in both parties or not.

But.

“It reminds me of someone.” Answers Tim, voice tight and uncomfortable. The most he’s ever been in _weeks_. “Just, this person that I,” and he pauses. Parts his lips a little, shifts his weight from one foot to another.

His pulse has picked up its pace the moment he answers.

Kon lets go.


End file.
